ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Babyfied
Babyfied is the first part of episode 4 of Plumbers. Plot Peixes: Hey, Cibus, it's D'aois's birthday and I bought him a babyfying ray so he can be younger. Let's go together and give him that. Cibus: Sure man! (in D'aois's office) Peixes: D'aois, we heard today is your birthday so- Cibus: He has a birthday? Since when? Peixes: Since he was born. Cibus: I though time didn't exist before Peixes: That's just evil. Anyway we brought you a- (D'aois snores) Rejuvinator! D'aois: You caught me and unjuiced me later? Peixes: It will make you younger! D'aois: It will make my lungs hurt? Peixes: For heavens sake. Fifty years looks good, right? (zaps D'aois, he stays the same, he zaps again, stays the same) Uh... one hundred? (stays the same) Five hundred? (stays the same) One thousand? (looks a bit younger) D'aois: I am 2300 again! Yay! Peixes: Okay... (back in the room) Peixes: Help me put the gun in the bag (puts it but it shoots a beam at a bottle) (the bottle turned into sand) Cibus: HOLY MOLY! Peixes: Oh no Sartan's gonna kill us!!! Sartan: (enters the room) Where is my finished bottle of grape juice?!?!?!?! I'LL KILL YOU TWO!!!! Peixes: Dude, that's just a finished bottle of grape juice. Sartan: I DON'T CARE! RAGH!!!!!! They both ran away, until they were stranded against the wall. Cibus: AH!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! (accidently shoots a ray) Sartan: What? (turns into a baby) Goo goo ga ga. Peixes: Oh no we turned him into a baby? What will we do now? Cibus: I do know a good crab recipe- Peixes: What? Let's just hide him the drawer or something. (in the room again) Peixes: Phew, we are saved. Cibus: Yes, yes we are. Auge: Ha! Found you two! You can't escape me! Now you are toast! Cibus: AH NO!!!!!!!!!!!! (zaps Auge) Oops again. Auge turned into a small lizard. Peixes: Oh man we are so doomed. Ledus: Doomed about what? Cibus: Nothing. Sartan and Auge: WAHHH!!!!!!!!!! Ledus: You babyfied Sartan and Auge? You are so- Cibus zapped Ledus. Ledus: WAH!!! Peixes: Where will we put them now?!?! Cibus: Inside a cabbage soup? Peixes: STOP THINKING ABOUT SOUP! Cibus: Okay. How about the day care? They both went to the day care and put them in. Peixes: Phew. That was close. Kulta went down the hallway. Kulta: You guys know what happened to Auge our guard? Cibus: NO! (zaps Kulta) Peixes: Oh great. Stop it Cibus. Decibel: Hi guys wazz-(gets zapped) WAH!!! Peixes: STOP IT CIBUS!!!! Sakana: Hi did anyone see my- (gets zapped by Cibus) Peixes: STOP IT FOR HEAVENS SAKE CIBUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Five minutes later. Peixes: Well, you just babyfied the whole school. Great job cibus. What will we do now? Cibus: A SUPER SOUP? Peixes: Dude, there are humans in this. Cibus: Yeah they kind of add the taste of- Peixes: NO SOUP FOR YOU! Cibus: Okay dude. Hey, here is a switch. (activates it) Here now let's zap everyone. Peixes: No that will affect the whole universe don't do it!!!!!!!!!!! Cibus activated it. Peixes: NOOOO!!!! Twenty years later. Peixes: That must be the weirdest ending ever. Everything is normal again, thank god. Cibus: Yep. We don't need this anymore. (throws it on the floor, next to Papiro) Papiro: What is this? (activates the gun on himself, turns into a napkin) WHY MUST IT BE ME? THE END. Characters *Peixes *Cibus *Sartan *Ledus *Auge *Decibel *D'aois *Kulta *Papiro *Sakana Category:Episodes Category:Plumbers episodes Category:Plumbers (series)